heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Final Speech
A major character doesn't just get killed straight away. Oh, no. They've got to deliver a speech before dying. It can run to some of the most touching and memorable scenes in media. This speech usually goes along the lines of the following: *Confess their feelings for their love interest before they dies. *Sacrifice their own life by saying "No!", etc. *Crying so hard after they heard their last words for themselves and promise to keep their promise forever. *Forgive them before they die after saying that they're so sorry about what they say. Examples * Zog made his final speech to the turtles, also showed his honor and commitment to the cause he believed in when he took hold of the Shredder and jumped into a blazing fire with him. * After The Fallen stole The Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime doesn't have enough power to kill The Fallen. So a dying Jetfire makes his final speech before he rips out his spark and accepts his death in order for Optimus to defeat The Fallen. * Kerchak makes his dying wish for Tarzan to take care of the apes. * While Mike Banning and President Benjamin Asher survive when Marine One is destroyed, Lynne Jacobs is wounded and makes Banning promise to get back at the terrorists before succumbing to her wounds and dying. * While Qui-Gon Jinn is dying after being stabbed by Darth Maul, he tells Obi-Wan Kenobi to train Anakin Skywalker as a promise. * Android 16 made his final speech to Gohan, telling him to let loose of his anger before his head gets crushed by Cell. * Optimus Prime makes his final speech to Ultra Magnus, to become to new Autobot leader and pass the Matrix of Leadership to him. * Tony Stark makes a recording of how he hopes the world is back to normal and people are brought back before he joins the other Avengers on the Time Heist. After his death, his loved ones watch the recording during his funeral. * Natasha Yar makes her pre-recorded simulation addressing each of the senior crew members telling them what they meant to her and what she learned from each of them. All of the senior crew, including Captain Picard watch the simulation during the memorial service. * Barbatus, in his dying breath, after being decapitated in the termite battle, tells Z to think for himself and don't follow orders for his whole life. Quotes Gallery Transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-16367.jpg|A dying Jetfire makes his final speech before he rips out his spark and accepts his death in order for Optimus Prime to defeat The Fallen. Zog's Brave Sacrifice.jpg|Zog makes his final speech to the turtles while he holds the Shredder, before accepting his death. tumblr_mja5ftuYOp1rcb0d2o1_500.jpg|Kerchak makes his dying wish for Tarzan to take care of the apes. File:Tumblr_m348o2LUMK1r7max7o7_r1_500.gif|Qui-Gon Jinn makes his final speech for Obi-Wan Kenobi to train Anakin Skywalker as a promise. File:16TalkingToGohan.jpg|Android 16 makes his final speech to tell Gohan to let loose of his anger. Operation Absolution.jpg|Soundwave makes his final speech before crumbling to ashes while rallying spirits of deceased Transformers to aid Optimus Prime in vanquishing Unicron. File:Optimus_final_speech.jpg|Optimus Prime makes his final speech to Ultra Magnus to become the new Autobot leader and pass the Matrix of Leadership to him. Stark's_final_message_2.png|Tony Stark's last message to his friends and loved ones. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Deaths